


Lottery and Vegas

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Gambling, Letters, Lottery, M/M, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel, Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ended up losing 700 dollars and also my right shoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lottery and Vegas

I’ve decided to buy ten tickets for the next lottery. This one is worth 3.4 million. Do you know what we could do with 3.4 millions dollars? We could pay off all of our bills, and Sam’s tuition, maybe even buy a new house! That would be wonderful. I’m not sure if I would win anything but who cares, it’s a new and adventurous thing to do.

Gabriel invited me to go to Vegas next weekend. I decided to go just to get out. I have promised myself I’m not going to gamble though. You remember what happened last time I gambled. I ended up losing 700 dollars and also my right shoe.

263 days left until you come home! I told you it keeps getting closer.

The students in my class this year are very rowdy. Many of them do not listen to anything I say. I don’t know why I became an elementary school teacher. I should’ve gone for my doctorate and taught at a university. But I probably would’ve just been finishing school. I suppose and can push through the rest of this year. It’s only another 6 and half months.

I hope to hear from you soon.

-Cas


End file.
